Easter Eggs
by NewbWriter
Summary: Patty Lowell visits Dante in hope that he will help her look for Easter eggs. One-shot. After the last Devil May Cry anime episode. Rated T just in case. My first One-shot, Please review! Updated 1/1/11


"Dante, The Easter bunny was here!" Patty Lowell shouted as she charged through the doors of Devil May Cry, wearing a white lolita dress decked with pink ribbons. She was holding a plastic blue egg that was outside on the steps.

"What was that?" Dante awoke groggily from his afternoon nap.

"You know, the Easter bunny. He's a rabbit that hides colored egg's and leaves lots of chocolate for good boys and girls!"

"I've never heard of such a thing." Dante grumbled. "And if you think I'm giving you chocolate, you're out of-"

"Look I found another one!" Patty chirped from behind the pool table nearby and held up another plastic egg, this time purple, to show Dante.

The tired devil hunter repositioned himself in his chair and sighed lazily.

"Kids…"

"What'd you say?" Patty yelled, she appeared from behind Dante's chair and tugged on the headrest.

"I didn't say anything, brat. Now go away."

But the young girl wasn't so easily to be pushed away.

"Dante… Are you grumpy because the Easter bunny didn't bring you any chocolate?"

"No, I'm grumpy because he didn't bring me any Playboy Bunny's." Dante smirked.

Patty mumbled softly, "Dirty old man."

"Childish little girl." Dante retorted.

"Have you _ever _even spent a holiday with at least one single person?" Patty pointed out accusingly.

Dante cringed at the question. He never liked to reminisce the past. But the memories quickly flooded him. He remembered when his mother and twin brother celebrated occasions such as this one. His mother's warm smile. His brother's laughs. Dante painfully missed these moments…

"Hey, jerk!" Patty snapped. "Wake up and help me find the eggs, or I'm going to-."

The girl's sentence was cut off when a horn blared from outside… then a knocking at the door.

"Yo, Dante!"

It was Morrison. The devil hunter's friend and supervisor.

"Hey Morris." Dante yawned. "Got any work? I really need to get out. There's a mouse in here that won't stop bothering me."

Patty turned away in a huff and angrily folded her arms.

Morrison chuckled at the girl's reaction.

"Actually, yes I do. There's a demon causing trouble at an energy plant downtown."

"How much they giving?" Dante questioned.

"Ten-thousand."

Dante didn't like to take such small paying jobs. But he also didn't appreciate being refused of his nap time.

"Alright. I'm in." Dante jumped from his seat and grabbed his crimson red signature coat and proceeded to the door, only to be stopped by Patty.

"Where do you think you're going?" Patty leapt in front of Dante's path. "You have to help me find the rest of the Easter eggs!"

"Later." was all Dante said as he gently moved the girl to the side and continued to the door and opened it. Morrison following close behind.

As Dante slammed the car door to the passenger's side, he rolled the window down to be met again with Patty Lowell's bitter frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Patty whined. "How long do I have to wait?"

"Later, means later. So go home and… write a 'Thank-you' letter or something to that rabbit." Dante cracked his neck and stretched out in the reclining car seat.

"Hmph, fine. Just don't expect me to invite you to our Easter dinner tonight!" With that, Patty stormed off.

Morrison got into the driver's seat and shifted into drive.

"Upsetting a young lady isn't good for your health, Dante." Morrison grinned. "Haven't you learned that yet?"

"Just drive, Morris." Dante exhaled, obviously annoyed.

They slowly drove to their destination, passing the sulking Patty who was on her way home. Dante felt regret for a moment, recalling what he had said to the girl.

Dante tried to ignore it and stared at the car roof for a couple minutes, when he spoke.

"Morrison, do you mind if we stop somewhere after the job?"

* * *

At Patty's home, her mother had put up decorations for the feast they would have later that evening. She had decorated eggs with her daughter a day earlier and cut out pictures of bunny's to string along the front door. She just got done putting an orange-glazed ham into the oven, sprinkled cinnamon sugar on the steaming sweet potatoes, and finished cutting up apples for the apple crumb pie she would make after the ham was done cooking.

Dinner was not for a couple hours so she decided to lounge in the living room to read a magazine.

when she heard a knock on the door.

Miss Lowell straightened her dress and went to answer the door...

"Sweetie, You have a present!" Miss Lowell called to her daughter upstairs.

"For me?" Patty popped her head out of her room and ran down the stairs excitedly. She skipped over to the front door being held open by her mother.

Patty gawked at the fore-mentioned gift. It was a large woven basket, filled to the brim with an abundance of solid chocolate eggs, a small pink fluffy bunny doll, and a card addressed to Patty Lowell.

Patty reached down to pick up the card and opened it to find a poorly drawn rabbit that was smiling at her. Below it was a caption, that she read out loud.

"Have a Happy Easter."

* * *

After coming back to this 2 years later, I realized.

Grammar mistakes. Grammar mistakes everywhere. So that's why I'm updating while adding a little extra. Trying to get back in the writing mood.

Dante invited himself and Morrison to the feast, and it was a happy ending. :P


End file.
